


don't think too hard, my love

by orphan_account



Series: hanakotoba [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Family Dynamics, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowers suddenly start showing up at the Starks' doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't think too hard, my love

The first bunch is a group of deep purple orchids with a tag that is written in meticulous French with a heavy hand. 

Arya giggles and follows underfoot while Sansa ushers them into the kitchen, chanting all the way. She watches her sister grab a small white vase from the pantry and fill it halfway with water. Her newly cut hair blows in the wind while Sansa elbows her in the gut. Her laughter turns to shierks. She weaves and bobs out of the large dining room and the kitchen as Sansa sprints after her.

She shouts past her father, “Sansa has a secret admirer!”

Ned simply smiles. 

+

The second batch is a bright clump of primroses. The gorgeous yellow stands out against the stark whiteness of Christmas of a Vermont winter. 

It is Catelyn who finds them on her front stoop this time. She disposes of the old orchids that were beginning to rot, refills the water in the vase, and places the primroses by the sunlight. The sweet smell hangs heavy in the air, mixing with the smell of the boys’ freshly made coffee that they took to work with them.

She leaves the card, still written in French on Sansa’s vanity with a little note of her own that reads: You should thank him.

+

The next batch is a dozen freshly cut roses. Robb and Jon find them. 

They dutifully throw away the old ones, clean the vase, and place the roses in it. Then they spend the majority of dinner laughing at Sansa. They hide the card for nearly three weeks, passing it between the two of them. They finally hand it over when Ned forces them to over dinner. He threatens to take away their cars, their X-Boxes, or even limiting their weekend parties. 

The card is ungracefully throw across the table towards Sansa’s general direction. It lands in the mashed potatoes. 

+

She finally meets him again in the Lannisters’ party in Rome. They are both huddled against the wall, hiding. Him from his overly eager but well-meaning family, her from the plague that was Joffrey. 

She offers him a glass of wine and, in perfect French, thanks him for the flowers.

He grins, leans heavily on his cane, and says, “Darling, I have no idea what you mean.”

**Author's Note:**

> spiritual sequel like a year late. 
> 
> i don't even have starbucks.


End file.
